The Red Carpet
by LosT-in-Twific
Summary: Edward is a famous actor. Bella is his cousin's roommate. They meet, again. He doesn't trust her. She doesn't like him.
1. The Red Carpet

**Remember it's fiction!**  
**Plot is mine. Characters are Stephenie's.**  
**Rated M, to be on the safe side.**

**Beta'd by texasbella and pre-read by Lostred Rose and athome Jo. THANK YOU for helping me and giving me the confidence I needed. FLOVE you hard!  
BANNER: on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces)**

EPOV

"Loosen up, Eddie. It's not like this is your first premiere," my bodyguard and friend, Emmett, pointed out. "Just walk that carpet and show them some attitude. It's what they expect from you anyway." 'They' being the hundreds of screaming women who were waiting for me just outside the limousine.

Sometimes I just wanted to punch his face. I hated it when he was right. "I know, Em. But it doesn't mean I have to like this shit. Seriously man. I'll never get why some of my so called colleagues seem to nurture on fame, spotlights and fans. I just like the acting. I couldn't care less about these disturbing women who throw their panties at me."

I leaned back, not ready yet to step out of the car. I was in a fucking bad mood. I'd woken up this morning only to find my face all over the internet. My definitely ex-girlfriend Tanya apparently had felt the need to sell some very private stories and pictures to a few trashy gossip magazines. Not that I had anything to hide, I was just a very private person. What I did in my own home was my own fucking business. I'd made the stupid mistake to trust her … to let her into my life. That bitch crossed a line however. I'd had my lawyers deal with her already. It wasn't like I loved her anyway. Over and done with, that's how I rolled.

"I can deal with the teenage girls," I continued. "They are sweet and some of them are hot as fuck." I knew that statement was wrong in so many ways, but I didn't care. "It's their moms I can't stand. Don't they have husbands to drool over? And then these assholes that call themselves professional photographers. Why would anyone choose to be an asshole his whole life? Everyone hates them."

I doubted that anything tonight would get me in a better mood. I felt wound up and frustrated. And now that Tanya was out of the picture, I had no chance of getting laid tonight. Oh, candidates enough. There would be enough women in every fucking age range offering themselves to me the minute I stepped out of the limo. I could see them waiting and screaming through the tinted windows. But there was no way in hell I would fall into that trap again. I did it once with Tanya. And what did I get out of it? Besides a few months of mind blowing sex that is. Fucking betrayal!

"Oh, Edward. Come on. I know you're in a bad mood because of this whole Tanya thing, but come on, this is what you do." The dominant voice coming from the left made me turn my head. "Stop being such a cry baby and get your ass out of this limo. Put your smiley face on and give them one hell of a show, baby. And if the moms can't keep their panties away from you, Emmett will deal with it."

I almost smiled. It was impossible to keep moping around Rosalie. She was my bodyguard's wife and my personal assistant. She was the hottest woman walking the face of the earth and I trusted her with my life. We were an item before Emmett came into the picture. Sort of. She was a goddess in a man's bedroom and we'd had nothing but fun together … but once she laid eyes on Em, our playtime was over. They got married a few months later. I didn't mind. They were a perfect match and I couldn't have been happier to have them both working for me since then.

I shook my head in a worthless attempt to shake off some of my bad mood, took a deep breath and put my happy face on, not without effort. As I stepped out of the limousine, still annoyed, I could hear Rosalie's voice reminding me of something I desperately had tried to forget for the time being.

"Don't forget you're going to dinner with your cousin and her roommate right after the showing of the movie."

Fuck!

BPOV

Alice was rushing me and I hated being rushed. I didn't want to go anyway. I had better things to do than meeting her cousin. I vaguely remembered him from when we were kids. Ali's parents owned a cabin somewhere in the mountains and I used to spend some summers there with them. The first few years Edward was sometimes there, too. He never showed too much interest in his younger cousin and her friend. I couldn't care less. He was some famous actor now and I couldn't stand the fucking guy. Feeling all famous and mighty with his smug face and his too expensive Ray Bans. I sighed.

"Ali, you're not telling me what to wear and you're certainly not rushing me. We have plenty of time to get there." I tried to ignore the hurt look on her face. But I really didn't feel like playing her little fucking Barbie doll she could dress up.

"Bella, you can't go to a movie premiere like … this," she pouted. "And are you forgetting we're going to dinner with Edward afterwards?" I just shrugged.

Alice was my best friend since forever and I loved her to death, but her obsession with clothes and fashion was totally out of line. I often felt sorry for Jasper. But being the perfect boyfriend that he was, he always just went with it.

"Ok Bells, let's just go. I can't believe you're doing this. A t-shirt and a fucking hoodie?" She shook her head as we headed to the front door of our apartment. I could've put more effort into my outfit, I knew, but I wanted to feel comfortable. And I wanted to make a statement. Famous actor or not, I couldn't care less about Edward Cullen.

Jasper was waiting to take us in his car. I was almost jealous that he got to hang out with his friends instead of joining us. I sighed once more. I just wanted it to be over so I could crawl in bed and catch up on a book I was reading.

The movie wasn't that bad, at all. It was based on a book I'd read a while ago. It had some nice action scenes and just enough weirdness to be interesting. And to be completely honest, Edward was hot as fuck in it. But there was no way in hell that I would admit that to Alice.

"Come on, Bells. We are supposed to meet Edward in the VIP room before going to dinner." I grabbed my bag and followed Alice through a labyrinth of corridors. How she just seemed to know perfectly in what direction we had to go I didn't know. I stopped wondering how Alice knew things many years ago. She just did.

After a few minutes she stopped in front of a tinted double glass door. "Oh Bella, I can't believe you're finally going to see Edward again," she said to me with a big smile on her face. "I know what you think of him, but he's totally different when you get to know him." I could only hope she was right.

I did feel a bit nervous as we entered the VIP room. As soon as we were in, a very beautiful blonde young woman came our way.

"Hello, Alice. Nice to see you again. It's been too long." She sounded friendly. I figured this was Rosalie, Edward's assistant. "Rooooooooosie, how are you?" Alice squealed. The two hugged each other before Alice introduced me. "Rosie, this is Bella, my best friend and roommate." Rosalie, or Rosie as she was apparently called by Alice, turned to me and smiled. "Hi Bella. Excited about meeting Edward?" I rolled my eyes but I didn't have the nerve to tell her the truth. "Yeah sure, whatever," was all I said in my best indifferent tone.

Alice and Rosalie were chatting about the movie as we walked towards the sofas that were in the corner of the room. "Edward will be here soon," she said as we all sat down. "He's been in a bad mood all day, you know, because of the little stunt Tanya pulled on him." Alice nodded at Rosie's explanation.

She'd shown me the pictures and stories on one of her favorite gossip magazine websites this morning. I secretly thought that it was just what he deserved for always being so damn arrogant towards his fans and entourage. Hot or not, Edward Cullen wasn't exactly my favorite person on earth.

As Alice and Rosalie continued their random chatting, I reached for my glass of water on the coffee table and heard the door of the VIP room opening again. A deep, warm and excruciatingly sexy voice reached my ear. "I know, Emmett. They are my fans. I wouldn't make any money without them and yada yada yada … But they fucking annoy me!"

I looked up. And I was not prepared for what I saw.

EPOV

I had survived the carpet. I'd even managed to be friendly and nice to my fans. I'd played my part. All I wanted now was to go home, have a few shots of whatever alcohol I could find and go to bed. But I was supposed to go to dinner with my cousin Alice and a friend of hers. Don't get me wrong, I adored Alice and I hadn't seen her in a very long time due to my schedule, but today just wasn't a good day.

Emmett accompanied me through the corridors leading to the VIP room. We were talking about it as we entered. I immediately noticed Rosalie and Alice enthusiastically chatting with each other. They had been friends from the minute I introduced them a few years back. But the person that really caught my eye sat right next to Ali.

She was reaching for a glass of water on the coffee table.

She was candy to my eyes.

She didn't look tall, but even when she sat down I could see her perfect figure under her casual clothing. She was very thin but with curves in the right places. Long brown hair wavered out around her shoulders. Perfect pale skin and intelligent brown eyes. This girl was sex on endless legs. I wobbled uncomfortably on my feet as my pants started to feel a lot tighter. _Fuck, this was not the right time for a hard on._

"Edward?" I vaguely heard someone calling my name but I wasn't ready to keep my eyes off of Alice's hot as fuck friend.

"EDWARD!"

With reluctance, I looked up. Alice had a confused look on her face as she apparently had called my name more than twice already. I pulled my act together, controlling the little, so to speak, problem in my pants and continued walking towards them.

"Alice, my little cousin," I managed to say to her with a smile. "It's good to see you again. Like my new movie?" I pulled her in a tight hug, I really was happy to see her again. It was a welcome change to be around family after the fucking mass hysteria from before. I heard her saying something but I couldn't find it in me to pay attention. My eyes wandered to her friend again. All my frustrations about that bitch, Tanya, just vanished. I suddenly was absolutely sure that tonight could be entertaining after all.

I felt Alice grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her friend. "Edward, you remember Bella?" I felt confused for a second. Alice was practically jumping from enthusiasm. What was the pixie's hidden agenda?

A disturbing thought crossed my mind. Were they conspiring? Was Bella nothing more than one of those fangirl sluts, only with the advantage of knowing my cousin? I shook my head. I would give her the benefit of the doubt. For now. And why the hell was I supposed to remember her? I was positive I'd never met her before. Believe me, I would've remembered her if I had seen her before!

Not wanting to touch her out of fear that my still struggling dick would not behave, I just nodded to her. "Edward. Nice to meet you." She flinched at my cold demeanor but recovered quickly as she congratulated me on my movie. Her calm yet confident voice only added to the insane attraction I felt.

At that point Emmett got up from the sofa he was sitting in. "Guys, time to go. We have dinner reservations." He gestured at the door. "Plenty of time to get to know each other." He winked at me. He fucking winked! As we all walked towards the exit he made sure to be right behind me. I heard him whisper. "Nice one, don't you think? This Bella girl." For the second time today, I felt the urge to just punch his smug face!

BPOV

Figures. He didn't remember me. Why would he? I was just his cousin's annoying little friend when we were children and when Ali and I stopped spending summers at the cabin, I never saw him again.

As we drove to the restaurant, in a limo no less, I tried to act normal and it wasn't easy. I had not been prepared for the grown up and real life Edward Cullen. Sure, he confirmed my long existing opinion about him being arrogant and just not interested in anyone but himself. Apart from that, he was just so hot that it actually hurt my eyes. He sat across from me, talking to Rosalie, and I couldn't help but stare at him. His messy hair, his bright green eyes, his muscled torso, his strong legs. But they were all nothing compared to his hands and fingers. He had long and slender fingers, perfectly proportioned. I tried very hard not to imagine those hands on my body, caressing every square inch of my skin. His fingers pinching my nipples. And I failed miserably. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, clenching my thighs as I tried to shake off the images running through my mind.

"We're here," Alice stated in that moment. Thank God! We all got out of the limo and went inside the restaurant fast. But instead of going to our table, Alice dragged me into the ladies' room.

"So, what do you think of him?" she asked me with a confident smile. And all of a sudden it hit me. Alice did have a hidden agenda for tonight. "Alice Brandon, you are not setting me up with Edward Cullen. What the hell are you thinking?" She noticed my anger and just laughed. "Oh Bella, you'll notice soon enough that he's a great guy. You think I didn't notice the way you were checking him out?" Shit, she'd noticed. "I was not checking him out, Ali. And besides, his cool behavior only confirmed my opinion on him." Without further explanation I walked out the restrooms.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us at a round table in a candle lit corner of the venue. Alice quickly sat down next to Rosalie, leaving me no option but to take the chair in between her and Edward. "You can run, but you cannot hide," she said to me in a low voice so that only I could hear. She giggled and turned to Edward. "So, Edward, what's your next movie going to be?"

By the time we reached desert I was a sexually frustrated mess. Wet panties and all. Alice tried a few times to include me in their conversations but I was too distracted by the man next to me to really participate. I just couldn't get enough of his low voice, of the lock of hair that fell on his forehead. On his powerful jaw and his mouth. I had a hard time trying not to imagine feeling his lips on mine. I wondered what he would taste like. I slowly licked my bottom lip as images of him kissing me crossed my mind. I imagined how his strong hands would cup my face, his mouth crashing into mine. And I hated that I felt that way.

"Bells, are you ok?"

"Huh?" I turned to Alice, a little confused. I was so caught up in my little fantasy that I hadn't noticed that everybody at our table had gone silent.

"You're sweating, Bells. And you look a little … uncomfortable." Alice did look worried but I could hear the amusement in her voice. That girl was a little too perceptive for my liking.

"Yes Alice, I'm fine, thanks. It's a little hot in here." I could've bitten my tongue off for my own choice of words. "It definitely is," she replied with an evil grin.

Half an hour later we left the restaurant. Edward's driver would drop me and Alice off first. I was staring out the window as Edward started talking to me.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Bella? You didn't say much." I was convinced that he was just trying to be polite. After all, this was Edward Cullen, woman magnet and asshole first class. "Sure. I had a great time," I replied without enthusiasm. Unfortunately he was as perceptive as Alice. He laughed softly. "You really think I'm a worthless piece of shit, don't you?" _One point for Cullen!_

"I just don't get you. What's with the arrogance, the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude? Why do you always seem to act like a total douche?" I seemed to be on a roll and with every word I said, I got angrier.

"You have this great life and you don't seem to appreciate it for one fucking second. There are thousands of people that adore you, but you show them absolutely no respect. You chose to be famous. Grow up and deal with it instead of acting like a spoiled child!" I blurted out in a moment of bravery. I was furious. If I was really honest though, I was furious with myself for allowing him to affect me the way he did, but there was no need for him to know that.

He didn't say another word. He just kept looking at me for a few seconds with a strange look on his face before turning away.

EPOV

After dropping off Alice and Bella, and later Emmett and Rosalie, at their apartments, I went home. I told the driver that I would stay in the rest of the night. I went straight to the almost never used kitchen. I knew there was a bottle of vodka in the freezer and I desperately wanted a drink. After downing the first shot, I poured myself another one. With the glass in my hand, I walked through my silent house to my bedroom on the first floor. I fell down in one of the chairs by the enormous window. I had an amazing view over the city but tonight I couldn't have cared less.

I had feasted from the beautiful sight that was Bella the whole time we were at the restaurant. I'd never cared much for what people's opinion was on me, but it was hard to admit that she was exactly right about me. I was an arrogant asshole and acted like one. Sure, I had all the money I could ever dream of, but the past few years as a celebrity and above all the very recent debacle with Tanya, made me doubt everything and anyone's intentions. I wanted to keep my private life as private as I could. I had given up on many things I enjoyed before. Going to the movies with friends. Hanging out in clubs. Going to the gym. Even fucking grocery shopping. I missed all those things. But she was right, I'd made a choice. And I didn't regret my choice. It just wasn't as easy as most people thought.

I got up, heading to my bathroom. On my way over, my eyes fell on a very old family picture in my bookcase … and it hit me. I did know Bella.

The picture showed Alice, my uncle Carlisle and his wife Esme, Alice's parents, and a friend Alice used to bring to the cabin during summer. Little Bella, the nickname I gave her because she was so tiny! We never hung out much between the three of us. Alice and Bella were still in the mud pie phase of their lives while I'd spent most of my days over there in town with some local friends. I could've never imagined that this shy and unremarkable little girl would grow up to be such a gorgeous woman.

I sighed deeply. A long hot shower was just what I needed. Today had been exhausting. As soon as I felt the hot water on my tensed muscles, I relaxed. My mind started to live a life on its own again. The image of a certain brunette came floating in. I knew that maybe I should feel embarrassed that thinking about Little Bella was such a turn on for me, but I honestly didn't care. She obviously wasn't Little Bella anymore and besides, I was only living up to her idea of me.

This time I did moan as I imagined how her body would look like under that fucking hoodie she'd worn tonight. Skin soft as silk. Perky tits that had fit perfectly in my hands. Within seconds, I was rock hard. One of the advantages of being an actor was my vivid imagination and within seconds, I had treated myself with images of exactly I wanted to do with, and to, gorgeous Little Bella in my shower, while stroking myself. Two more minutes and I fell over the edge. I came hard, shouting out her name. The relieve I felt was incredible.

"Rosie, what's the number of that florist?"

Rosalie looked up from her desk in my living room. After I got out of the shower last night, I knew what I wanted. I really wanted to prove to Bella that I was one of the good guys. I had no idea why this all of a sudden was so important to me, but it was.

"What florist, Edward?" A smile played on her lips. She always could see right through me. A blessing and a curse!

"The one with the fucking flowers," I snarled back. "Never mind, I'll find out myself." I snatched my laptop from the table and took it to my study. It took me a while, but in the end I managed to order an insanely large amount of pink roses to have delivered to her the same day. Lady Fortune had been on my side that she lived with my cousin and I knew the address.

BPOV

I'd had an exhausting day. Classes were wearing me out. I was only weeks away from graduating and drowning in papers and preparations for my finals. Alice and I both were cranky and tired. But at least she had Jasper to support her. She spent a lot of time at his place, stating that he had a calming effect on her. I didn't mind. I liked being on my own to study. I arrived at our building after the short walk home, waved at Riley, our receptionist, and took the elevator to the seventh floor.

Before reaching my destination, I already knew there would be flowers again. I could smell them before the elevator came to a stop. This would be the sixteenth day in a row that Edward had sent me flowers. Pink roses to be exact. When the first bouquet arrived, Alice had been beyond ecstatic. I think she started planning our wedding in that very moment. I'd just felt … irritated. There was a simple white card with the flowers, with only one sentence. _Have dinner with me. E.C._ The same order and card … every day. It irritated me that he didn't sign with his name, but with his initials. Alice explained that he was afraid to write his full name in case one of our neighbors would nose around. But still … It also bothered me to no end that he didn't _ask_ me to dinner. He just ordered me to have a meal with him.

Although I very much liked the flowers, I wished he'd just stop sending them. They just confirmed my opinion on him. He was a fucking arrogant douche, apparently assuming that I would have dinner with him if he just kept insisting. But E.C. was in for a surprise. This time, he wouldn't get what he wanted. I tried to ignore the little voice in my head saying that if I kept ignoring him, I wouldn't get what I wanted either.

That night, after studying for several hours, I went to bed feeling entangled, messy, angry, frustrated, tired and above all … alone. I slid between my cool sheets and punched my pillow into the right shape with my fists. I tossed and turned but Edward Cullen kept invading my thoughts. I saw his beautiful face, his perfect jawline, and his tempting and promising lips. I could almost feel his hands on my body for real, exploring every part of it. Just before falling asleep, I decided to go to fucking dinner with Edward. Let him prove that there was more to him than the spoiled actor.

"Alice, I need your help!" I shouted from my bedroom. On the bed were several outfits. I just did not know what to wear. And I didn't know why the hell I cared. A few days ago I'd called Edward to accept his _invitation_. Of course it was Rosalie who answered the phone. Figures, of course he wouldn't answer his own phone, Mister 'I'm fucking famous and I know it'. It was also Rosalie who e-mailed me the details for our … I still wasn't sure what it was. A date? "Don't be silly, Bella," I muttered to myself. "Guys like Edward Cullen aren't interested in girls like you. He doesn't even remember that he knows you."

"What's up, Bells?" Alice asked, entering my bedroom. "Oh, I see," she said once she caught the mess of clothes on my bed. "Let's see. You want sexy but discrete. Revealing but certainly not trashy. Comfortable and easy to take off." I almost exploded.

"Ali, please, keep your stupid comments to yourself will you? I won't be taking off my clothes tonight! Besides, we're going to a restaurant. I have no desire to put up a show in a public place." Little did she know that deep down, I secretly really wanted to take my clothes off in front of Edward and I still hated myself for it.

She picked a short black dress I really liked and I felt comfortable in. She insisted on doing my hair, too. As I looked in the mirror, I had to admit that I didn't look that bad. Edward had only seen me in my comfy clothes, hoodie included, so I was curious as to how he would react. I completed my outfit with a pair of Ali's black high heels.

"Bella, the limo's here." Alice hugged me goodbye and couldn't resist whispering in my ear, "Go get him tiger, I know you want to." I rolled my eyes at her before heading to the elevator.

EPOV

I was waiting for Bella in my dining room after I'd sent the limo out for her. She didn't know she would be brought back to my place; I had Rosalie e-mailing her that we would go to a restaurant. I knew I was overreacting and totally freaking out about the whole privacy thing, but after Tanya I had some serious trust issues. I didn't really believe that Bella would intentionally give away the location of our … whatever this was, but she might have mentioned something to her friends. I did not want to take the risk of this evening being screwed up by one of those asshole paparazzi.

Emmett came in to give me his final briefing of today. After finishing his report, he switched to friend mode. "Eddie, my man, a word of advice. Whatever you do, don't be your charming self tonight!" He burst into laughter, total Emmett style, and slapped me in the back. The guy really believed he was funny. And he actually was, I was just not in the right mood for his jokes. It seemed that lately I never was. "Thanks Emmett, great friend you are. I'll try. Now go fuck your wife or something." Still laughing, he left the room.

Two minutes later a whirlwind dressed in black flew in. "Edward Cullen, why the hell am I in your house?" Little Bella was even more gorgeous when she was that furious. She stood before me, killer heels and short dress, showing the exact right amount of cleavage to urge my hunger. I wasn't hungry for food though. "I'm not your average skank you know? And I'm anything but impressed by this little stunt you pulled." She came closer, still yelling and pointing a finger at me. "Do you really think you can drag me to your house, well, have me dragged to your house actually, and expect me to be fine with that? You can forget whatever it is that you have planned because it won't be happening."

It was my turn to burst into laughter. God, this feisty little thing was hot as hell when she was angry. As she caught her breath to continue her outburst, I reached out and took her hand. "Easy tiger, I was just planning on having a nice dinner and a good talk with you. Would be easier if you could just give me the chance to prove I'm not who you think I am." She pulled her hand from mine and tried to say something but once again, I beat her to it. "Or does my idea of a nice evening interfere with your plans? Is there a whole army of trashy journalists at the restaurant I had Rosie mention to you? Am I just easy money to you, like I am to all the other bitches out there, pretending to care about me?"

Fuck!

I should not have said that. The anger that showed on her face only seconds ago turned into agony and disappointment. I had just confirmed what she always thought of me. Exactly the opposite of what my intentions were for tonight. _Good one Cullen, you just cock blocked yourself_. I tried to grab her hand again but she wouldn't let me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. "Take me home, please. This _bitch_ has heard enough." She turned around, heading for the door again.

I needed to set this straight, and fast. "Please don't leave, Little Bella. I'm sorry. I know I have trust issues but that's not your fault." I deliberately used the nickname I gave her ages ago. I needed her to know that I did remember who she was. She stopped walking away from me. I couldn't see her face so I had no idea what she was thinking.

"You do remember me?" she whispered. I took the few steps that separated me from her and gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes little Bella, I do remember you." She turned around again. I knew this was my last and only chance to show her that the Edward Cullen standing in front of her now, was not the Edward Cullen that she thought she knew.

I moved my hand from my shoulder to cup her face, knowing that I was taking an enormous risk. But she let me. "Shy Little Bella grew up to be one hell of a gorgeous young woman." I smiled genuinely at her. "I'm sorry for what I said. Thank Tanya for that. I just couldn't take the risk." I prayed to God that she would understand. I needed her to understand.

She let out a sigh and took my other hand in hers. "Okay, Edward. Then show me the real you."

BPOV

Who would've thought that Edward Cullen was in fact, one of the good guys? He still wasn't completely forgiven for what he spat out earlier, but I could understand where it came from. Turned out we had a lot of things in common. Over some delicious spaghetti marinara, we talked about our love for English literature. Our taste in music. The food we liked. He was easygoing and funny and as the night continued I felt more and more at ease. Although that could very well have been the effect of the excellent Chardonnay we were drinking. He was comfortably laying back in the chair across from me, telling an embarrassing story about Alice as I lost my focus on what he was saying.

Instead I found myself staring at his perfect face. The bronze messy sex hair. I saw his lips moving in the most delicious ways. The dark blue, casual button down he wore fitted his muscled torso perfectly. I wanted to reach out, hook my finger in the collar of his shirt and pull him closer. My breathing sped up and I just knew I was blushing by now. I shifted my legs, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as I noticed he'd stopped talking.

I looked up to his face again and met his green eyes. He was obviously amused. "Checking me out, Little Bella?" Fuck, he noticed.

"Uh … I … No, don't … Nevermind," I stammered. I was making such a fool of myself and there was nothing I could do about it. My panties were soaking wet by then and although I tried to fight it with every fiber in my heated body, I just wanted to crash my lips on his and ravel that sex hair of his even more. What the hell was wrong with me?

He got up from his chair and came my way. Big mistake. His black dress pants accentuated his strong thighs in a way I never imagined possible. To my own horror, I heard myself moan. Edward chuckled. He kneeled down beside me.

"It's ok, Little Bella, I want you too," he whispered alluringly in my ear. The feeling of the small breeze that came with his words was sensational. He stood up again and pulled me up with him, immediately embracing me in his strong arms. I was trapped but it felt like coming home. I had completely lost the ability to speak, so I did the only thing I could think about.

I kissed him.

As soon as I touched his lips with mine my whole world stood still. Forget the few ex-boyfriends I had. Forget the messing around with some of my fellow students. Kissing Edward Cullen was the real deal. As I felt him bending his head down and kissing me back, gently exploring my lips with the tip of his tongue, I gripped his shirt and tried to pull him even closer. He immediately reacted by tightening the grip of his arms around me. Another moan escaped me. It was all the encouragement Edward needed to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting out to mine. His taste drove me almost insane.

He started to gently caress the small of my back. It felt so good. I moved my hands from his shirt to his hair. I just had to pull on it. He groaned. The vibrations sent shivers down my spine. We were still kissing, our tongues still playing hide and seek.

Completely breathless, I broke our connection and looked up, gasping for air. His eyes were all misty, his lips swollen. I was sure mine were too. We stood there for a few moments, catching our breaths. My hands were still in his hair; his were still wandering from my lower back to my shoulder blades and back down, and back up, in the most tender ways.

In that very moment I knew we had reached the point of no return. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was asking myself what the fuck I was doing, but I refused to listen to my inner voice of reason trying to point out that he was a great actor and that he may have had this planned from the beginning. I just didn't care anymore. This was going to happen. I thought I deserved a little fun in my life after all.

Being slightly drunk, and knowing exactly where we were heading, made me feel sexy and cheeky. As I looked Edward straight in his eyes, I lowered one of my hands from his hair to grasp his dick firmly through the fabric of his pants. "Fuck, Bella," he hissed through his teeth. "Feels so fucking good!"

My body was aching for him to touch me, to cherish me, to fill me. So when he asked me, his voice thick with anticipation and desire, if I was sure that this was what I wanted, the only thing I managed to breathe out was a soft and desperate "Yes."

EPOV

"Yes," she breathed out. It was all I wanted to hear in that very moment. Part of me still wondered if she was into it for who I really was or to have a kick ass story to tell her friends the next day. But since she was Ali's best friend and I trusted my family, I was more than willing to take the risk. I gently took her hands in mine and led the way upstairs to my bedroom. It was dark outside but the moonlight coming through the windows put everything in a soft light. _Perfect!_ I turned to face her and I could tell she felt nervous.

"Bella," I whispered, "stop thinking and just feel." She nodded and I saw her defenses fall down. I was waiting for her to make the first move again. I knew she needed the confidence she got out my reactions to her. She didn't disappoint.

She bit her lower lip – sexiest thing I ever saw – and took the few steps that separated me from her. Only seconds later I felt her lips on mine for what turned into another earth shattering kiss. Her hands were all over me one moment and the next she was trying to unbutton my shirt, never breaking our connection. She was trembling and having a hard time undressing me. I chuckled softly and pulled away.

"That eager?" I teased. She shrugged.

"You going to help me or what?" She didn't have to ask twice. I quickly took off my shirt. She stared at me in awe, her brown eyes unmistakably filled with lust.

"When you're done ogling me, let me help you out of that dress of yours, Little Bella." She was beyond the point of feeling ashamed for staring at me so bluntly and just put her arms above her head so I could undress her. I thought she looked good in the black piece of fabric, but that was nothing compared to seeing her in the purple set of lingerie she sported. "God Bella, you are so beautiful," I panted. I gently started stroking her sides, trying very hard not to just throw her on my bed and fuck her senseless.

"Come with me," I whispered softly. I pulled her on the bed with me until we both sat on our knees, facing each other and just staring into each other's eyes. I started stroking her sides again. She shivered. "Are you cold?" She immediately assured me.

"No Edward, these are good shivers." I loved the way her body reacted to me so instinctively. We seemed to space out, forgetting everything around us and only focusing on one another. After another never ending, teasing and promising kiss, she pulled back. Apart from lust and desire, there was now playfulness in her eyes, too. I swallowed and took a few deep breaths. I tried to pull her even closer, but she didn't let me.

Instead she started unbuttoning my pants, a teasing grin on her face. She moved her hands down my outer thighs, effectively lowering my pants to my knees. "Well, well, Mister Cullen. You going commando?" I chuckled.

"Always. There are some … advantages." I reached out to put a lost lock of soft brown hair behind her ear. For a second she let her head rest in my hand. I stroked her temple with my thumb. "I want you so bad, Little Bella. I've never wanted anything more than this in my life."

She kissed me again. Not on my mouth this time but on the soft spot of heated skin right under my left ear. She left a trail of open mouth kisses all the way to my chest. My head fell back and I closed my eyes. Her lips felt sensational. Her hands were on my hips for support; my skin was burning where her fingers touched me. I was overwhelmed and powerless, completely at her mercy. I felt her kisses reach my stomach, still sweet, soft and breathtaking. I let out a low moan, having a hard time stopping myself from pushing her down and making her mine. This was Bella's show and I was more than willing to let her carry on for just a little bit more.

I hissed as she tentatively circled her tongue around my navel. She didn't need any more encouragement and continued her ministrations, licking the skin over my right hipbone, then my left. Further down and down and down. As soon as I realized what she was planning, I came to my senses. I opened my eyes and gently pushed her away. "Bella, don't."

BPOV

I really was enjoying myself, feasting from Edward's almost perfect body. Judging from his relaxed stance and the sounds he was making, I knew I made him feel good. My confidence boosted and I went further down.

"Bella, don't," I heard him whisper as he suddenly gently pushed me away. I was confused and it must have shown on my face. He was very quick in reassuring me. He pulled me closer again, put a soft kiss on my lips and winked. "As much as I want you to continue what you were doing, let me please make this about you." He watched me for a second, making sure I understood he wasn't rejecting me.

He lay down, pulling me with him and got completely rid of his pants. "Saves us the trouble in a little while," he said with a boyish smile. He made sure I was comfortable on my back, arms to my sides, and as he lazily traced patterns on my stomach with his finger, started speaking very softly. "I want you to feel, Bella. Don't think, just enjoy. I want to make you feel so good baby, like you never felt before. Will you please let me?" I don't think he expected me to answer because he just continued. "You are so beautiful. I want to taste every part of your soft skin, kiss you and caress you until there's nothing more in this world but just you and me." I felt ice cold and burning hot at the same time. My whole body was covered in goose bumps. The desire and anticipation made me tremble.

"Close your eyes, Bella, and feel." I did as he told me. My breathing picked up as I felt his hand on my shoulder, slowly going down my left arm all the way to the tips of my fingers, taking the strap of my bra with him. Ever so slowly he repeated this on my right side. Careful not to touch my breasts, he opened the front clasp of my bra. I arched my back, purely on instinct, wanting him to touch me there. "Sssshht baby, don't move," he whispered. I let out a frustrated sigh that made him laugh. "Relax Bella, right now I'm running this fucking show." Hearing him use the expletive in this particular context only added to my wanting him.

Very slow but deliberate, he kissed his way down my stomach … just like I had done to him a few minutes before. His tongue circled around my navel and it was the most erotic feeling ever. I wasn't even trying anymore to stifle my moans. I wanted him to know how he made me feel: beautiful, worthy, wanted, sexy. He was still copying my earlier movements, licking the sensitive skin first above my left hipbone and then my right. I tried to keep as still as possible like he'd told me to, his caresses being a sweet torture.

I felt movement and gently, careful as not to startle me, Edward pulled my panties down. Fuck, I was desperate to feel him, all of him. "Edward," I breathed out. "Please!" He didn't say a thing. He slowly trailed his fingers all the way up my left leg, from my toes to my hips. And once again he mirrored his motions on the other side, careful to stay away from where I wanted to feel him most. I felt like I would burst out of my skin any minute. I opened my eyes and caught him looking down on me. I could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself, too. As careful as he had been not to touch me in the most sensitive parts of my body, I had felt his cock pushing against me more than once during his worshipping.

I touched his face. "Make me yours, Edward." I pulled him on top of me, loving the feeling of his weight on me. I reached up to kiss him, my hands running through his hair. He broke our kiss only to finally move his mouth to one nipple, softly nibbling, while pinching the other with his fingers. He moved his other hand down my stomach. Where his touches were sweet and slow before, he let his own built up lust guide him now. His fingers found my clit and started rubbing it in that sweet torturous way of his, soft at first than harder. I let out a sharp gasp as I felt one of his fingers entering me. "Fuuuuck. Edward, I need you." He grinned.

"That eager?" he asked. I shrugged. "You going to do something about it or what?" The repetition of my earlier words made him grin even wider. He reached for the nightstand and grabbed a condom. Seconds later he was on top of me again. He wrapped my legs around his waist, I put my arms around his neck and it felt as if he looked straight into my soul as I felt him entering me. I'd never felt this full and complete before. His movements started slow and sweet, going faster as I started meeting him. He held my gaze firmly captured in his. I felt he was getting closer to his release and so was I.

The all familiar and welcome feeling started creeping up from my toes and fingers to the center of my body. Edward was murmuring my name over and over again in the cadence of his thrusts. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I felt him tense up, crying out his relief, right when wave after wave of pleasure started washing over me.

Coming down from our high, we kissed, lazily and slow and loving. When he finally rolled away, I felt exhausted and saturated in the best possible way. We felt no need to talk, feeling as if words would break the bond we'd just created. I just cuddled up against his still warm body, put his arms around me and fell asleep, as did he.

EPOV  
_7 months later_

"Alright, Eddie. Ready for this? Looks like there's quite a crowd here to see you!" Emmett was going through his regular routine of pestering me right before I had to walk the carpet. "Come on, baby, give him a break. He'll do fine." I shot a grateful look at Rosalie before turning my head to the gorgeous brunette sitting next to me in the limo. "Are you ok?" I softly whispered. I was rewarded with one of the most beautiful smiles ever. This time I wouldn't have to face the madhouse alone. I had my girlfriend, my Bella, with me, every step of the way.

"I'm more than ok, baby. From now on, we're in this together." She took my hand and squeezed it, showing me her support and love. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, thinking for the umpteenth time that I couldn't thank Alice enough for bringing her back into my life.

"Alright you two lovebirds, time to get this show on the road," Rosie said firmly but laughing. Bella and I both sniggered at her attempt to be stern.

"Oh hush, Rosie, we're going already," Bella scolded. She and Rosalie had become friends over the past few months. Emmett had welcomed Bella like the little sister he never had. And for once, I actually looked forward to a movie premiere. Even Alice and Jasper would join us later for the after party.

It was with a genuine happy face that I stepped out the limousine this time, holding hands with Bella. As the first camera flashes went off, I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Little Bella."

*** bites nails ***

**My first one... It took me an awful while to write this, so please, let me know what you think, I promise to write back!**


	2. Outtake: The Next Morning

**First: thank you to all of you who read and reviewed The Red Carpet. I was overwhelmed by the amazing response and your kind words, here and on Facebook/Twitter. I heart you! * mwuah ***

*** Outtake: The Next Morning**

I'm donating this outtake to Stand Up 4 Katalina (SU4K): katalina . fandomcause . info (remove the spaces)

Teaser below. If you want to read the full outtake, please consider making a donation. You'll receive a wonderful compilation. Even 'retired' authors returned temporarily to the fandom to write for Katalina! You have until the 25th of this month to make a donation and to e-mail your receipt. All info on the website! THANK YOU!

(The outtake will be posted here and on TWCS, but not before the end of January 2013!)

SUMMARY:

Bella gave in and spent the night with the one man she was determined to resist. Will she regret what happened the next morning?

Rated M - english - romance - Edward x Bella - one shot (outtake) - complete

TEASER:

You know how in movies, after a night of great sex, the next morning the girl always wakes up just a little bit confused and disoriented, but happy? And how she slowly starts remembering what has happened, blushing while a shy smile spreads across her face? How she softly sighs at the thought that her whole life is falling into place?

Believe me when I say that none of that was happening to me as I woke up in Edward Cullen's bed. He was lying on his stomach next to me, the weight of his right arm heavy on my chest, and there was one main thought repeating itself in my mind. _Shit, shit, shit and shit!_

BANNER: on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces)


	3. Outtake: The Next Morning-SU4K donation

This is the outtake I wrote for SU4K! Banner on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be and on my Facebook Profile (I'm Lot Twi Ffn). ENJOY! **  
**

**Banner by: **Christag Banners

**The Next Morning (The Red Carpet outtake) by **LosT-in-Twific**  
Rated: **NC17**  
Warnings: **rated NC17 for a reason (language and sexy times)**  
Beta: **texasbella (tnx bb, love you heaps)**  
Summary: **Bella gave in and spent the night with the one man she was determined to resist. Will she regret what happened the next morning?  
**Dedication: **Dedicated to Katalina, of course, and to Alissa, the bravest 2 year old I know.

* * *

_Shit!_

You know how in movies, after a night of great sex, the next morning the girl always wakes up just a little bit confused and disoriented, but happy? And how she slowly starts remembering what happened, blushing while a shy smile spreads across her face? How she sighs softly at the thought that her whole life is falling into place?

Believe me when I say that none of that was happening to me as I woke up in Edward Cullen's bed. He was lying on his stomach next to me, the weight of his right arm heavy on my chest, and there was one main thought repeating itself in my mind. _Shit, shit, shit and shit!_

I allowed myself a few minutes to internally freak out before deciding on my M.O. I would try to crawl out of the bed without waking him up, gather my clothes, sneak out of the house and try to find a cab or something. I was in for one hell of a walk of shame, but it had to be done. I wouldn't allow myself to think about the most amazing night of my life before I was out of his house and retrieved some of my sanity.

One last deep breath and I started to roll from underneath Edward's perfectly muscled arm. Just as I sat up and was about to make my ninja escape, I heard some soft and sleepy mumbling behind me.

"Bella? Wher' you goin'?"

_Again; Shit!_

"Uhm … I have a paper to finish?" My excuse came out as a question, leaving absolutely no room for any credibility. Edward sniggered softly, obviously still very sleepy.

"Right. I do admire your devotion to your studies but…" He was interrupted by his own yawn and I chided myself for thinking it was cute. "As I was saying; But my momma raised me well. Give me, give us, thirty more minutes of sleep and I'll make you breakfast." And like that his arm was back around me, pulling me back down into the bed and against his warm, naked body. The fact that we both still were bare ass naked didn't seem to bother him at all. I tried not to feel too self-conscious about the whole situation, but the harder I tried to focus on other things – how do you do that when one of the hottest guys on earth is lying naked next to you, in his bed - the less I could stop my train of thoughts.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward Cullen was a good guy. I really understood now why he always put up that façade of being an ass. Second, last night was definitely the best night of my life. Fucking A+. And third, if I didn't get out of this house within the next few minutes, I'd be capable of falling unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

He was just too sexy for words at eight a.m., his hair even more messed up than usual and his perfect features on display right next to me. I knew I could very easily get used to waking up every day next to Mr. Fuckhot himself. But I had absolutely no idea about Edward's feelings or thoughts about this whole … situation and I didn't feel like getting hurt or disappointed. _Why did I allow this to happen?_

"Bella!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin but I still turned my head to face Edward. Before I could say anything he continued. "Jeez Bella, stop thinking please. I can practically hear your brain crack over this." He sighed, "I promise we'll talk later. But for now I just want to lay down here with you a few more fucking minutes. Can you do that? Please?" He was right. Once again I was overthinking everything. I remembered one of my own thoughts from last night. _I deserved a little fun in my life after all._ If I was going to give in, once again, I could at least do it properly. I rolled over onto my right side so I could at least enjoy the sight of sleepy, sex-haired Edward next to me. I relaxed and feeling a little bit calmer than before, I dozed off again.

About half an hour later I was woken up by a ticklish feeling right under and around my left ear. It took me a few seconds to realize what it was. "Edward," I whispered. "What are you doing?" To be really honest, the fact that Edward fucking Cullen woke me up by licking and nipping the sensitive skin around my ear didn't surprise me all that much. The fact that I liked it, a lot, didn't surprise me all that much either.

"Mmmmm?" he mumbled. "Just wishing you a good morning, Bella." His mouth left my ear and traveled south to my neck. I almost groaned and I was having a really hard time trying not to attack him and kiss him senseless. I felt confused and frustrated and I didn't even know why. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I could've been so at ease the night before and in such a funk this morning. I was trying very hard to figure it all out when I felt dozens of open mouth kisses leave a path between my neck and shoulder. Under the sheet one of his hands was working its way up my stomach. I sighed deeply and regretted it immediately because it stopped Edward from what he was doing.

He sat up, his back against the headboard of the bed, obviously not the tiniest bit bothered by his nakedness, and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to me. "Ok, Bella. Spill! What's the fucking problem?" I could hear in the tone of his voice that he really didn't understand what was going on. Hell, I didn't even understand what was going on myself. I sat up too, the sheet firmly wrapped around me. I forced myself to look up at him and before I could get distracted by his beautiful green eyes - _or other body parts for that matter_ - I took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm just so confused," I started. He furrowed his brow but he let me continue. "When we were little we never hung out much. You were older than Alice and me so I never got to really know you." He nodded in agreement. I took another deep breath. "After we stopped seeing each other at all, I never really thought about you. No offense!" I even managed to wink at that last statement. It earned me a soft chuckle. Without saying a word, he urged me to continue with a small hand gesture.

"Then all of a sudden you were all over the place. Doing good with your movies and stuff. But you seemed so different. I was probably being naïve and shit, assuming that what the whole world saw of you was, in fact, the real you." I tried to gauge his thoughts on his face, but he gave nothing away. He was still leaning against the headboard, giving me the chance to voice my inner conflict. I really respected him for that.

"Long story short … When I arrived here yesterday, I really was furious and angry. But after we'd talked I felt like I had gotten to know the real you, at least a little bit. And I really liked that. And now I'm just scared. I mean, I'm not a saint, Edward. And I'm certainly not a prude." This time it was his turn to wink. In a strange way it was a huge boost for my self-confidence. During my talking he had placed his hand on my knee, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Even through the sheet I could feel the warmth radiating from him. I decided to just ignore his touch, for now.

"But I've never been one of those girls. You know what I mean, right?" I'm sure he did so I didn't expect an answer. "It's just so fucking hard …"

"Yeah, that's what she said!"

After a moment of being dumbstruck I burst out into laughter, despite being interrupted. Leave it to Edward to break the tension. "Ok, Eddie," I playfully teased back, "I guess I had that one coming." He joined me in laughter before taking both of my hands in his and starting to rub circles again. I appreciated the gesture, it was his way of making me feel more at ease. I wanted to continue my little speech but before I could start talking again he spoke up.

"Look Bella, I still don't know everything that's going on in that pretty little head of yours right now, but I'm getting the basic idea of what you're trying to say," he started. "Before the motherfucking bitch decided that making money out of our private life was more important than what we had together, I was in a perfectly normal, healthy and monogamous relationship with Tanya." I could tell he didn't like talking about her but now it was my turn to give him a chance to say what he needed to say.

"After my last movie premiere a few weeks ago, I just knew I wanted to see you again, to get to know you. And I really wanted to show you that you were wrong about me. That was my only intention." He said it with so much conviction that I immediately believed him. "Us sleeping together was just a nice bonus, little Bella. But I hadn't planned it all out before your arrival. I'm not that kind of man either, even though I know that most people think I am. That's the really fan-fucking-tastic part of my job." By now I could hear the sarcasm in his words. "And if it makes you feel better, I've never thought of you as being one of those girls."

It did make me feel better. I couldn't help but think that maybe he understood me better than I understood myself. It certainly felt like it was exactly what I had needed to hear.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?" He seemed a bit insecure all of a sudden.

"Sure!"

"Do you regret what happened last night?"

"Huh? Are you kidding me? Not a chance in hell!" A wide and confident grin spread across his face. "Ok, Cullen, don't get too smug about yourself. Me freaking out this morning doesn't mean that I regret anything that happened. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around all this."

"Fair enough. I have no regrets either. Now, enough with the heavy stuff." Before I could say or do anything he cupped my face between his hands. "Just giving you a heads up so you don't freak out again," he whispered, "but I am going to kiss you now!"

And just like that I felt his soft and warm lips brush against mine. I leaned into him, encouraging the kiss. _I totally could do kissing right now. _Incited by my motion he traced his tongue over my lower lip. He moved his hands to the back of my head, gently pulling me even closer. A soft moan escaped me and my heart was pounding in my chest. Wanting to touch him too, I mirrored his position and placed my hands at the back of his head, slowly caressing the nape of his neck. His tongue entered my mouth and I willingly let him.

We both fell back against the cool fitted sheet, never breaking apart. I remembered how I'd felt the night before, kissing him passionately and without a care in the world. Truth must be told, it felt like coming home again.

The temperature in the room was rising. We both were licking, tasting, nipping, just exploring what we discovered last night. By now my hands were on his back, roaming freely over his skin and the muscles underneath, making him groan and pull back a little. "Mmmmm, Bella. Now this is a proper way to say good morning. But this sheet has to go." He carefully looked up at me and I could see the question written on his face. I simply nodded, giving him permission to continue._ I could do more than kissing too._

He kept his eyes locked with mine, leaning on his elbow as he hooked a finger around the fringe of the piece of fabric, the slowness with which he pulled it down was agonizing. His finger touched my skin on its path downward, leaving a hot and burning trace of want. He stopped right above my belly button, leaving me gasping for air. He followed the same path with his mouth, his tongue peeking through his lips to cool down the heat his finger had left while his hands had moved to my sides, tracing patterns over my ribs. My senses went into overdrive. I felt every breath, every soft brush of his lashes, every sensual caress of his fingers and I needed much, much more.

With a sudden determination, I gently pushed him away a bit so I could kick the sheet away from my lower body. Pushing him further back until I was on top of him, I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth onto mine. Hearing that sexy groan of his again was the best sound in the world. Our kiss quickly deepened and I felt his hands rubbing their way down from the small of my back to my ass. I pulled away from our kiss, catching his lower lip between my teeth and biting down careful enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to make him squirm underneath me.

"Litlle Bella," he hissed, "you're going to be the death of me if you keep this up."

"Oh, I think something else is 'up' here, Edward," I giggled.

"You think this is funny? I'll show you funny." And before I could blink he had turned us around, pinning me against the bed.

"Ok, Bella," he whispered. _Kiss on my lips._ "I'm giving you…" _Lick along my jaw._ "A choice here." _Teeth pulling at my earlobe._ "Soft and sweet…" _A hand moving down my stomach. _"Or fast…" _Fuuuuuuck, his mouth around my nipple._ "... and a little harder." He playfully bit my nipple and flicked his tongue over it to ease the sting. I was a panting mess, moaning and wriggling beneath him, searching for friction, any kind of release. And he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

By then his fingers had found my clit and slowly started rubbing in small circles. "What will it be, Bella?" _His mouth on my other nipple._ "Whatever you choose…" He was still whispering in that devilish sexy voice. "I can guaran-fucking-tee you…" _One finger slowly entering me._ "That every second…" _Another finger._ "Will be fucking worth it." _A blow of warm breath over my face._ "I can feel how ready you already are for me."

I tried to talk but I was so dazzled by him that all that came out was an incoherent stutter. "Just … Now … Need you … Don't care!"

He sniggered, pulled his fingers back and reached behind him in the nightstand drawer to grab a condom. He quickly rolled the rubber down his rock hard cock and before I knew what had happened, I felt him inside of me.

"Fuck Edward, baby, feels good," I panted. I arched my back as he moved almost all the way out and thrust back in, slow at first but faster with every movement. We continued like that for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of being one again.

He then pulled me up with him as he placed himself, kneeling on his ankles, between my thighs. He pulled me up his legs so I was straddling him, never breaking our connection, and locked his arms around my waist.

"You get to set the pace, Bella, but I'm not letting you go before you're screaming my name over and over again."

He reached out with his hand to put a loose strand of hair behind my ear, kissed me softly and started moving again. I met his thrusts, falling into a divine rhythm of give and take. Once he felt that I had taken over control, he kept still and let me set the pace, just like he'd promised. I placed my hands on his shoulders for leverage and was determined to bring us both to heaven.

I was lost in sensation. His mouth was on one nipple first, licking and biting, and then on the other, doing the exact same thing. I knew it would only be moments before I would come undone. "I'm so fucking close, Edward. You feel so, so good," I breathed out.

"I'll make you feel even better, baby girl." My breathing hitched when I felt his fingers on my clit again. I felt his lips moving right behind my ear, causing my skin to break out in goosebumps. "You like feeling me inside of you, Bella? 'Cause I sure like to be inside of you. You feel so warm and tight."

I cried out his name, over and over again, as I came hard and fast, clenching around him. My own release triggered his and before I got the chance to come down from my high, he tensed up and cried out my name in return.

We were both trembling from the intensity of what had just happened. He pushed me up a bit and laid me down on his bed. Once he got rid of the condom, he was quick to lay down beside me. He took me in his arms and kissed me slow and lovingly while stroking my hair. "I'm happy, Edward, thank you," I sighed after we broke our kiss. "Me too, baby." He took my hands in his.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Bella. It really means a lot to me." I kissed his knuckles one by one.

"I don't know if I'm ready for the life that you live, Edward. But I'm willing to give it a try. Let's just go with the flow and see where life takes us, ok?"

"That sure does sound like a plan, Sweets. But now I'm fucking hungry and I did promise you food this morning. Breakfast?"

I chuckled.

"Do you have bacon?"

* * *

**Tnx for reading. Please leave a review!**


	4. Futuretake: The Rumor Mill

**First: thank you to all of you who read and reviewed The Red Carpet and The Next Morning. I was and still am overwhelmed by the amazing response and your kind words, here and on Facebook/Twitter. I flove you! * mwuah ***

**I'm sorry for the 'non-chapter', I won't make a habit out of it, but I wanted to share some news with y'all!**

*** Futuretake: The Rumor Mill**

I'm donating this futuretake to Fandom 4 Oklahoma (F4O): oklahoma . fandomcause . info (remove the spaces)

Summary below. If you want to read the full futuretake, please consider making a donation. You'll receive a wonderful compilation. You have until July 7th to make a donation and to e-mail your receipt. All info on the website! THANK YOU!

(The futuretake will be posted here and on TWCS, but not before September 1st 2013!)

SUMMARY (I'll work on the eventual summary some more, but this is to give you an idea of what'll happen):

Two years later... Edward and Bella bought a house together in Los Angeles. After graduating Bella started working in the film industry too as a script editor. They are one of Hollywood's most talked about couples, whether they like it or not. Secret wedding? Pregnancy? Trouble in paradise? Oh, how The Rumor Mill turns!

Rated M - english - romance - Edward x Bella - one shot (futuretake) - complete

BANNER: on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces)

TEASER

**BPOV**

"Hey, Alice, are you awake?"

"Yes," she answered, but her voice sounded strange, as if she was out of breath. Although I couldn't imagine Alice working out on a Sunday morning at nine am. That's when the penny dropped.

"Oh, Alice, is Jasper there with you?" I asked my best friend, knowing very well what the answer would be.

"Ung… Yes, he is." Another croaky response.

Ha, excellent! I decided to tease her a little bit. It could only favor her current _activities_ with Jasper, of that I was sure now.

"Wel, I actually called you to discuss something with you," I started to explain, "but that can wait now." Taking a deep breath, I continued. "However, seeing what you're currently _involved_ in, I have something else to tell you." I giggled.

"Oh? Really? Aaaah… What's that?" Yup, there was definitely some serious action going on at the other end of the line. Good for them!

I squirmed around a little bit until I sat up against the headboard.

"Nothing important. But I thought I'd share with you how Edward showed me every corner of our bedroom last night. It was epic." The best part was that I wasn't exaggerating in the least. "And when he touched my…"

Before I could elaborate, Alice interrupted me.

"Bella, you're on speaker." No more raspy undertone now.

_Shit! _I didn't see that one coming. But I shrugged it off real quick. I'd lost a lot of my shyness over the past two years as Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

So instead I just yelled through my phone. "Hey, Jasper, be nice to Alice, okay? And don't wear her out too much. I'm taking her to lunch today!"

"Sure thing, Bells!" Jasper's rich voice sounded distant and muffled. I didn't even want to know.

Alice giggled a, "_Talk to you later",_ through her phone and hung up.

Still smiling, I put my phone back on the nightstand, ready to cuddle up against Edward for another thirty minutes of Sunday morning snoozing. But as I turned around, I saw him staring at me, his head resting on his elbow. He had that smoldering look in his eyes. The look that always left me a wanting mess.

"Soooo," he drawled. "Epic, huh?"


End file.
